A New Begining
by precious-dragon23
Summary: spike gets his soul back with a twist. buffy pronounces her love for spike.
1. Default Chapter

A New Begining  
  
By: Erica Ijames  
  
Diclaimer: Joss owns 'em.   
  
Chapter 1- African Nights  
  
  
It was a dark, lonely night in the African desert. Spike woke to   
see the stars. "Good! I need to find a bloody place to hide before the   
sunrises." He said although he was sure nobody could hear him.   
  
He knew he had his soul back, because why else would he be in the   
bloody African desert. But he felt like something was wrong. He had all   
of speed, strength, sight, and hearing, but he couldn't shake the feeling   
that something was wrong with him. So while he was running to find a place   
to hide. He stopped to look around and he took a deep breath. Then he   
realized he was breathing harder and harder. He *needed* to breath. Then   
he but his hand over his chest. His eyes got wide, "Bloody Hell!"  
  
**********  
  
"Dawn, are you have?" Buffy said to the unusually quiet house.   
There was no answer. `Great....now I can sit here.....all alone....  
Only if Spike were here.Why didn't I tell him how I really felt before he   
left. Why do I have to be so scared to let him close.' She thought this   
only to herself not daring to tell the scoobies about the way she felt.   
'I wish i had then maybe spike would be here, instead of in Africa doing   
God knows what.'  
  
***********  
  
"I'm alive!" Spike said aloud, "Bloody Hell! I'm alive!!"  
Spike was really shocked to fell the heartbeat. That isn't what he   
told that demon what he wanted. But how did he know what he truly wanted.   
To be human with a soul again. 'Well am I that bloody wanker William or am   
i still *me!*' Spike thought very confused. 'Does that mean I can see the   
sunrise without turning to a pile of ashes. Can i see the rose-gold fingers   
of the sunset.' He thought rather poeticly. But he had longed to see the   
sunset altough he would be dust before he could see it to the end.   
  
Just as he finished his train of thought; the sun started to rise.   
"Bloody Hell! Well I guess im about to find out!" Spike said as his voice   
cracked with fear.   
  
**********  
  
Dawn walked into the house very merrily.   
"OH! Buffy your home. Good! I got you something." Dawn said as she pulled a  
little blue halter with palm trees on it out of the shopping bag she dragged  
in with her.   
  
"Wow! It looks just like-" Buffy was cut short by Dawn.   
  
"I know that's why I got it for you."   
  
Buffy gave her sister, her little key, a great big hug and a kiss on   
the cheek.   
  
"Thank you! I'm gonna go put it on right now." And she ran upstairs to   
change.  
  
She was looking at herself in the mirror and said, "Dawn is so sweet."  
She then turned around to go back downstairs to model her brand new shirt  
to Dawn and she saw Angel.  
  
End of part one  
  
A/N: This is my first story to write so dont be mean, ok. But if you see   
something really wrong tell me please. I would appreciate it. Sorry its   
so short. The next one is just as short but chapter three and four are   
fairly long. 


	2. Glowing

A New Beginning  
  
By: Precious_Dragon23  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns 'em  
  
Chapter 2- Glowing  
  
"Wh-What are you doing here?" Buffy asked Angel.  
  
He shrugs and says, "Where's Spike? Did you finally stake him?"  
  
Buffy is confused and says, "NO! God No! I mean there are many times I should have, but   
haven't." She trailed off. "Why?"  
  
"He's dead. I can't feel him anymore."  
  
Buffy feels depressed and she wants to break down and cry. However, she says, "So.   
Why do I care!" ' Why do I care. Of coarse I care. I-' Angel cut Buffy's thoughts short.   
  
"Yes you do. I can sense it. You loved him, didn't you."  
  
Buffy thinks for second and finally says very timidly, "Yes . . . Don't tell the Scoobies.   
Please." She runs to Angel and starts to cry onto his chest. Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy.   
He completely understood the grief she must be feeling.   
  
Yet little did they know that Spike was far from *dead* he was quite the opposite. He   
was alive.  
  
**********  
  
Spike covered himself with his duster as the sun rose. "I'm not sizzling!" Spike said as he   
looked at his skin, "I'm not smoking! YES!!" Then he got up in the morning sun and started to   
dance around a little. "Damn! I'm White." He said as he looked at his un burning skin.   
  
'Can Buffy love me now? I am technically human. No I'm probably still a monster in her   
eyes. Even after we have sex. She treated me like dirt.' Spike thought. 'Why do I love her? She   
says she can never love me. Yet she always comes to me for comfort or sex.' then he realized   
something. 'How could I not love her? She is beautiful, sexy, and great in bed. But why does she   
not love me?'  
  
**********  
  
"Why do I love him?" Buffy asked Angel.   
  
Angel sat next to her on her bed and brushed away the tears that had recently fallen.  
  
"I don't know. Ask yourself. Only you can really answer that question." Angel said.   
  
Buffy looked at him. 'He's right.' She thought. 'Why do I love him. I know why. He's   
sexy. He loves me, although I don't know why with the way I treat him. Oh and great in bed, best   
sex I've ever had.'  
  
Willow runs into the room and sees Angel. She looks at him and says to Buffy, "We have   
a major problem! Something is wrong with Dawn."  
  
Buffy and Angel run down the hall and then the stairs. When they get into the livingroom   
they see Dawn floating and glowing green. 


End file.
